


the lion's outside of you door, the wolf is in your bed

by AdorableIHateYou



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, amethyst is also here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableIHateYou/pseuds/AdorableIHateYou
Summary: A siren finds a half-turned vampire washed up in her cave, and decides 200 years of hiding has been enough.





	1. Maybe in Another Life

Peridot’s feet weren’t touching the floor. Black converse hovered over too-bright tiles, kicking as hard as her oxygen-lacking brain could manage. Amethyst had her pressed against the wall, and her teeth were grazing the skin of her shoulder. “Ame—s-s-stop—“ she whimpered.

Amethyst loosened her grip a little, and Peridot thought maybe this whole thing was a joke, but Amethyst bit down, hard—Peridot shrieked and kicked her girlfriend in the stomach as hard as she could. It was no use. Amethyst’s body was sturdy and Peridot didn’t pack a lot of muscle. Peridot was panicking again.

Amethyst pulled. Peridot’s vision went blurry; the pain faded, but increased, somehow, and Peridot found herself rapidly searching for breath were there was none. Peridot tried to force her lungs to expand, tried to force herself to move, gasp, fight, but it wasn’t going to happen. Her limbs were sluggish and she seemed to be melting into the wall. She felt herself breathing in air faster than it appeared, she couldn’t feel her arms; Peridot felt herself dying.

She had just given up when Amethyst stopped to swallow. Peridot wildly breathed in, and kicked, struggled—but Amethyst sucked in another mouthful of blood, and Peri went silent against her will. The next time Amethyst stopped to swallow, Peri didn’t struggle. She put all her energy into breathing. Amethyst took another gulp, and Peridot began to cry. She sent her last words to the heavens, to tell her grandmother she loved her. Amethyst dropped her. Cold tile bit her knees, hard, and Peridot dry heaved, a scream stuck in her throat.

“No, no, no—“ Amethyst yelled, blood streaking down her chin. She jerked Peri’s head back by her hair and bit a layer of skin off her other wrist. Amethyst shoved her bloody wrist into Peri’s mouth.

Peri _screamed_. She couldn’t stand blood—she hated shots and she hated periods, but as long as it was her own blood, it was okay. This—this was unsanitary. Amethyst jerked back, at such an expression of anguish. Amethyst knew about her phobia of blood, but didn’t expect it to be so… severe. Peridot was panting, pressing hard on the bite on her shoulder as her limited medical training ran through her head. She scrambled back, sliding, and she’d remember the carpet burn later.

“It’s not w-working!” Amethyst cried. She darted forward, towards the other, and Peri jerked her head back into the wall. This, combined with the blood loss, made Peri faint.

She woke to the shock of cold water, everywhere, in her lungs and her eyes and her shoes. _Swim_ , she thought, but she couldn’t move. There was something dragging her down, slow. Amethyst had drowned her. Everything was fading, fast. This was it.

Peridot wouldn’t survive this.


	2. I Just Have Nightmares

Peridot had survived this.

She didn’t open her eyes; she wasn’t sure she wanted to know where she was. She breathed in, deep, sat up, and vomited onto her shoes.

She just kept coughing. It didn’t stop, barely let her breathe, until she quit throwing up water and started throwing up dinner. Her hacking echoed so severely that she scared herself.

She took a few shaky breaths, and looked around.

She was in a cave. There were rocks, jagged and flat, splayed around the cave and stacked upon eachother. Some looked like you could sit on them. The cavern opened up a little, in front of her, but a sort of forcefield blocked her vision of the outside. There was a few suspicious lumps in the corners, but Peri didn’t look too close. In front of her was water, deep and dark and scary, and, in front of her, was a girl.

Her hair was blue and her eyes were black, and she watched Peri with curiosity.

“Are you awake?” Peri jumped. The girl’s voice was pretty and low.

“Yeah.”

“Are you okay?”

Peridot watched her suspiciously, but it was against the law to withhold information about a possible supernatural transformation. “A vampire bit me.”

“Did she give you her blood?” The girl responded quickly and steadily. She had all the answers. It made Peri feel safe.

Peri’s lip shook. “…Y-yeah.”

“Do you… want a hug?” Peri looked at her, hard. She was crying now, but she glared into the girl’s eyes until she looked down.

The girl pushed herself onto the rock. She had a tail instead of legs. It was blue and glimmered all sorts of colors in the sun from the opening in the cavern in front of her. She was a mermaid. That explained why she had all the answers. Before her eyes, Peridot saw her tail split down the middle, scales sinking into her skin leaving in its place, darker blotches of blue on lighter blue skin—Peridot had read somewhere that it was camouflage, and made them look like seaweed to sharks.

“What’s your name?” The girl asked. Peridot tried not to stare—mermaids didn’t make clothes for themselves like in the movies—they were naked all the time. It was considered a cultural thing, not to be ogled at or discomforted by.

“Peridot.” The girl was right in front of her, suddenly, and Peridot didn’t have time to look before the stranger pulled her into a hug. She had failed at not blushing. “H-how did I get here?” She asked, so she had something to say.

“Someone threw you off the cliff.” She mumbled into Peridot’s neck. She meant the cliff at the edge of Beach City, with a mostly-submerged cave underneath it. Peridot felt stupid. Obviously a mermaid could plug up the entrance to her cave if she didn’t want anyone finding her. Peridot felt warm breath and lips and teeth—she pulls away, and the girl’s arms  slip almost sadly away.

This girl was starting to scare her, but it wasn’t like she knew anyone else in Beach City. “C-Can you walk me home? I think she’s still in my house.” Peri felt her heart skip a beat. She used to look forward to coming home to Amethyst. Now she was terrified.

“I would love to, but… not that I’ve kept up with modern politics—I’m pretty sure public nudity is frowned upon.”

Peridot stripped off her sweatshirt when the girl was halfway through her sentence—she’d be cold, but she couldn’t go alone.

The girl zips up the sweater and creates a tunnel for her to get through, through the same means that she kept the cave entrance submerged—“You’ll want to avoid running water in the future,” she says. She’s eerily silent the whole walk home, and if Peridot didn’t know better, she’d say the girl was lagging behind to check out her ass.

The girl tried the knob of her apartment, but stepped back and shrugged. “It’s locked.”

It was. It was as if Amethyst had never been there, from locked doors to made beds to taken out trash. It was also in the little details--pictures of them at the fair last year were replaced with shitty selfies Peridot took in the  4th grade that had been tucked away for years, simply so that picture frames didn’t go empty. The only coats on the hooks by the door were hers. There was only one brush in the bathroom and three bottles in the shower.

Years of their relationship, erased.

“Hey—“ the girl touched her shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“Great! Can I sleep in your bathtub?”

“Wh-what?”

“Do you know anything about sirens?”

“You’re a siren?”

She looked disgruntled. “Well, I’m not a mermaid.” On that note, she walked off, in search of a bathtub to sleep in.

Peridot stared after her. Her voice was mean, as if spouting insults Peridot didn’t understand, but… something about the way she walked pleased her. She couldn’t stop staring. It was elegant and strangely… old. She had been taught, throughout many a millennia, how to walk and how to speak. Everything about her was practiced and perfected, and damn you if you had another way.

A door creaked open. She’d found the bathroom. Peridot would have to use the one upstairs.

She gathered a change of clothes and her slippers out of the dryer, and made the trek upstairs. She didn’t care if Amethyst or one of her no-good friends was lurking in the coat closet. She couldn’t stand blood and vomit on her skin anymore.

She turned the shower as hot as she could stand it, and scrubbed until her skin was pink. When she got out, she stared at the bite on her shoulder. It was bruised and dark, two puncture holes trickling little trails of blood. Peridot taped a bandage coated in Neosporin on it and checked the rest of her body.

There was carpet burn on her lower back, her knees were bruised from the tile, there was a literal bite of flesh taken out of her stomach, and two circular bruises around her ankles. She wrapped her ankles in ace bandages and fuzzy socks, and her stomach in bandages and gauze, and went to check the house.

She shut and locked every exterior door and window, and closed all the interior doors. When she had peeked into every room in her house, she had a drink of water and went to her room. The sun had come up. It hurts her eyes, so she shuts the curtains and tacks up a blanket over the window. Then, she takes a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment and kudo if you felt the feels.  
> I apologize for the choppiness of details.  
> P.s. Can you guess who bit Peri?  
> p.p.s. angst and shipping next chapter.


	3. She Was Made to Blow You Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: kinda NSFW, very lightly dubcon-ish??, if you're not comfortable reading it, I'll put a summary at the end.   
> If you are comfortable reading it, please tell me whether or not I should tag it as such.

Peridot can’t breathe. Her veins ache, the darkness hurts her eyes, she can’t see—she feels herself rising to her feet. One of her bandages has come undone, and it tangles around her feet. She wobbles to the door, which seemed much too far to walk to in the first place.

But her legs hurt. She can’t possibly make it downstairs, can she? Why--why she going downstairs? Her feet, which felt like useless hunks of flesh, move themselves, around the corner and down, one step, two steps—Peridot’s ankle juts to one side; she feels the ground approaching, fast, faster—the pain shocks her, hard, but she doesn’t let herself think about it. She begs herself for a break, to assess her ankle and retie her bandage, but she stumbles forward, wobbly, into the wall in front of the stairs. She hits her knees on those tiles again, and can’t find the strength to get up. She crawls the rest of the way, and the girl meets her at the door.

Her eyes are dark and she watches Peridot anxiously, like she’s a job that has to be done. She doesn’t help Peridot up. She walks backwards into the bathroom and makes the other crawl to her.

Peridot’s crying. She doesn’t know what she’s following, she needs it—Peridot needs it, and it’s—giving itself to her.

The girl tilts her head back, an invitation—and Peridot can’t see again. When she opens her eyes, she’s half-standing on the girl. Her good leg is propped on the tub, the other knee braced between the girl’s legs. Peridot can hear her breath, shuddering and loud. She can hear the dripping of a facet. She can hear—she can hear the girl, whose hands are dug into her arms, panting. Gasping. Peridot has finished swallowing. She takes another gulp—and the girl goes crazy.

This, all together, has been a pretty crazy day. Her ex-girlfriend turned her into a vampire and threw her into the ocean, a siren saved her life, and now said siren in moaning in pleasure at a vampire bite.

Peridot tries to pull away. This blood was enough—she didn’t even know this girls name, for Pete’s sake, she couldn't drain her.

Her hands lock onto Peridot’s head. “Drink until you’re full.” Her voice is husky, and Peridot’s breath hitches. She swallows and tries to pull away again. “You’re not full. Drink until you’re full or you’re not getting anymore.”

Fine. Peridot’s tired of arguing anyway. She takes an extra-long pull just to piss her off.

It doesn’t piss her off. She lets out a debauched moan and begins to hump Peridot’s leg.

Peridot’s face is redder than the girl’s blood, and not because she was covered in it. One more gulp, and she was allowed to pull away. She puts her head on the girl’s shoulder and tries to catch her breath.

She feels good. Breathing was less effort—she moved immeadiately as she thought of moving, and nothing seemed as bad as it had been—So what if Amethyst had done this to her? She was dating a fucking siren. She didn’t need a half-breed like Ame anymore.

“I’m Lapis, by the way.” Said the girl, laughing breathlessly.

Lapis’s arms wrap around her, tight. Blue hair tickles her neck.

Peridot… feels safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lapis gives Peri blood. That's basically it.  
> P.S. Peri hasn't shown that she's disgusted about sucking blood because of instincts, adrenaline, and lack of realization.


	4. The Wolf is in Your Bed

Peri wakes to someone persistently poking her in the face. She’s laughing a little, sleepily. “Ame,” she says. “Stop it.” Her eyes open, and she sees blue hair and burries her face into Lapis’s stomach before Lapis can see her frown. “What is it?”

“You should lay down. You’re gonna be sick.”

Peri groans. “What? Did you poison me?”

“What? No! I mean—wasn’t that your first drink?” Lapis nudges her over. “Wasn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah! You’re gonna get blood-drunk, then you’re gonna get blood-sick.”

“Haven’t I done enough?” Peridot hides under her hands. “What does this entail?”

“Well, first, you feel good. Then, you start puking your guts out, and swelling, and—it lasts a day.”

“So much for school, then.”

Lapis lifts her bridal-stle—Peri squeaks and flails.

They make their way upstairs fast—Lapis seems to pack a lot of muscle. They sprawl onto Peri’s bed and Peri sits criss-cross while Lapis lays on a pillow. The feeding looks to have taken a lot out of her, but what it took it gave to Peri, and Peri can fucking do this.

 “Tell me about sirens.” She says.

Lapis sighs. “Do you know anything?”

“I know you’re related to mermaids.”

“Sirens are different than mermaids, and we’re notoriously cannibalistic—we eat our own kind, and mermaids and humans and fish. Anything works, really.”

“Do they all like vampires?”

Lapis tilted her head, a smile shot her way. “Is that an insult?”

“Tell me about yourself. What school did you go to? Who was your first kiss? Who was your first… vampire?”

“I… I went to the local school. It’s not like your land schools, but it taught me how to talk and write. My first kiss was a girl in my third year. My first v-vampire was named Bismuth.” Lapis’s eyes are grey, misty and watery.

“Bismuth? Is she dead?” Peri guessed that was rude, but sometimes her thoughts just shot out of her mouth.

“Yeah, she’s… dead. She was staked by the locals here. We were together for three years.” Vampire hunter groups had a spot in most towns—they were allowed to kill vampires if they were caught killing, feeding, enticing prey, or using supernatural abilities on humans. Peri has long thought that there should be clearer laws, but vampires have notoriously had nothing to say about it.

“Did you love her?”

“I did… I don’t anymore.”

“How old are you?”

“500.”

“How… long were you in that cave?”

Lapis smiled a siren smile, one that made Peri’s cheeks go red and her breathing speed up. “200 years.”

“Why would you do that?”

“I was… sad.”

“Are you still sad?” It’s like an interrogation, Peri thinks.

“Not as much, with you.” It’s a short smile, but Peridot feels her chest warm. She shakes her head.

“Do you eat humans?” Peri asks. Her voice wavers and she thinks she might be feeling that blood now. Her belly feels full and her body rocks back and forth of its own accord.

“Yes.” Lapis watches the ground, again, like this is something to be ashamed of. Peri thinks she knows why.

Peri lifts her shirt up and rips off the square of bandage. The bite is bloody and maybe-infected. It needs stiches.  “Did you do this?” Peri asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peri will be blood-sick next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment if you liked or disliked something, or if something made you feel the feels.


End file.
